The field of the present invention relates to ditch digging machines or the like which are designed to form or cut a trench in the ground. One such ditch digging machine is known as the chain digger in which a large chain which is similar to a chain saw configuration rotates into the ground to perform the desired digging action.
Another such machine has a rotating cutting wheel having teeth around its circumference, the cutting wheel rotating and cutting its way into the ground. The cutting wheel digging machines have an operating means such that the cutting wheel may be lowered into the ground. Such a machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,630. Typically, such a machine has its cutting wheel mounted on a main frame, the entire frame being raised or lowered above the wheels in order to raise or lower the cutting blade into the ground. In order to raise the cutting wheel, the entire motor and the majority of the machine's weight must be lifted in order to lift the cutting blade. To assist in the lifting motion, springs may be provided to offset some of the weight during lifting. Since the cutting blade must be raised above the ground during transport, the machine must be placed in its raised position with the motor in its highest condition which can decrease maneuverability and result in imbalance as well as increased overall bulk of the machine. The cutting blade is located inside the wheelbase and within the wheel axis so the wheels straddle the trench being dug.